


Arejay

by Hankouteki



Category: Halestorm
Genre: Binge Drinking, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankouteki/pseuds/Hankouteki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arejay's drinking gets out of hand, Lzzy has to deal with it in a way that is rather unpleasant for both siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arejay

**Author's Note:**

> If spanking isn't your thing, please don't read this. Flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism is appreciated though.

“Arejay. Arejay! Wake up!”  
I shook my little brother, trying to wake him up. We had a gig in an hour and I had just found him still in bed. Finally he woke up, looking groggy and very hung over.  
“L-lzzy? What time is it?”  
“It’s seven at night. We’ve got to go. Now.”  
I recently had been getting really fed up with his antics. He had been drinking way too much as of late, which is fairly typical for a rocker, but after having to escort him from a party the night before last and now finding him not prepared for a show, it was getting to be too much. This was our dream. This band is all we have and all we’ve ever wanted. Had he forgotten that?  
We got to the gig, and I hadn’t spoken to Arejay at all. Of course, once we started the show, we forgot all about that.  
“Are you ready to rock tonight, Atlanta?!”  
The crowd screamed their positive answer and we proceeded to melt some faces. However, the distraction was short-lived because Joe pulled me aside after the final song.  
“Lzzy, I’ve got to talk to you. I’m really worried about Arejay. He drove home completely hammered last night. I didn’t realize that he had left the party; otherwise, you know I would have stopped him. I’m sorry, but something really needs to be done. He could get arrested or he could really hurt himself.”  
“Well, what am I supposed to do? I’m his big sister, not his parent. And besides, he’s twenty-seven years old. Whether or not he should, he can do whatever the fuck he wants. I’m worried about him too; believe me. But I just don’t see any solution short of AA, and I don’t think he’s actually an alcoholic.”  
“I don’t know, but this can’t go on. You know, he’s also affecting the band by not showing up for sound check, staggering in right before we go on. Luckily, since he’s a drummer, I think it might actually add to his performance since his movements are more erratic, but that’s beside the point.”  
“I know, I know. That pissed me off too. I’ll think about it, but I can’t promise I’ll be able to do anything.”  
And I did think about it. I thought about it a lot. Even more so once I got a call from our manager the next day.  
“Lzzy. We need to talk. The label’s seriously considering dropping Halestorm.”  
“WHAT?! Why?!”  
“Apparently Arejay has been generating a lot of bad publicity with multiple bouts of public intoxication. Atlantic isn’t prudes and it’s not like they don’t expect a bit of bad behavior from the many rock bands that they have signed, but this is getting to be too much. They said that if this continues, they’ll pull the plug on ‘Into the Wild Life’ and drop you from the label. If I were you, I’d seriously talk to your brother. Otherwise, he could cost you, him, Joe, and Josh everything you guys have worked for.”  
He hung up, his words hanging in the air almost palpably. …pull the plug on “Into the Wild Life” and drop you from the label. Something had to be done. But what? What could I possibly do? Lock him into the bus whenever we weren’t onstage or in rehearsal? But that would most likely just make him quit the band altogether. Finally, I decided to call the only person who had ever successful reigned in the wild child that is Arejay.  
“Dad?”  
“Hey, Lzzy! How’s it going? You guys having a good tour?”  
“Well, it definitely could be better.”  
“What? What’s wrong, sweetie?”  
He sounded concerned, and I hated worrying him, but I had absolutely no idea what else to do. I didn’t want to tell him about Arejay. I didn’t want to have him disappointed in him, or worse, stage an intervention and try to get him sent off somewhere, but I had to get his advice.  
“Well, Arejay has been causing some issues for us.”  
“What kind of issues?”  
“Well, he’s been getting drunk A LOT recently. It’s getting out of hand.”  
“But isn’t that normal for rockers?”  
“Yeah, but Dad, he’s been overly drunk in public, missing rehearsals, barely making it on time for gigs, and last night he drove himself home completely hammered. We’re really worried about him.”  
“Wow. That does sound like a major problem.”  
“Well, there is one more thing…he’s been generating so much bad publicity for the band that….”  
I couldn’t tell him. I just couldn’t. It was too horrible. Losing the band was incomprehensible, but at this point, a very real possibility. I steeled myself and regained my resolve.  
“The label is threatening to cancel our album and drop us if it doesn’t stop.”  
There was an audible gasp from the other end of the line.  
“Dad, I don’t know what to do! I’ve tried talking to him, but he won’t listen to me or any of the other band members and I don’t think this is going to stop. We’re going to lose everything! What do I do?”  
“Well, Lzzy, I have an answer, but you’re not going to like it.”  
He paused. I was not ready for what he said next.  
“Lzzy, remember when you and Arejay were kids and he started coming home further and further past curfew? Your mother and I didn’t know what to do. We had tried talking to him, grounding him, taking away his car keys. Hell, we even tried barring his windows, but he always snuck out after we went to bed anyway. Do you remember how we finally got him in check?”  
I let the silence hang there, not knowing what he was talking about. Then I finally remembered one day after Arejay had stayed out all night and Dad had finally reached his limit.  
“Yeah, you took him to the wood shed and……..oh! No! Dad, he’s way too old for that! And besides you’re way too far away to come all the way out here, especially for something like that.”  
“I wasn’t suggesting me coming out there Lzzy. I was suggesting you taking him in hand.”  
I just stood there stunned, letting the words sink in for a minute before the meaning finally hit me.  
“What?! Dad, you’re kidding! That’s insane! I’m his sister, not his parent! And we’re both adults! That would just be too weird. I can’t. I just can’t.”  
“Well, that’s the only thing that ever worked when he got like this, Lzzy. If you want to keep your band’s future looking bright, I think you know what you have to do.”  
“I…no. I’ll think of something else. Thanks for talking to me, Dad, but I just can’t do it.”  
“Alright. Well, we have both of your rooms just how you left them when you need to come home.”  
With that, he hung up. What was he thinking? I can’t do that to Arejay. It’s just too weird. Granted, it would probably work, but…no! I don’t even want to think about it.  
“I’ll just try to talk to him again,” I said out loud to myself. “Of course, when he sees the situation he’s put us in, he’ll shape up. Yeah. It’s all gonna be fine.” I tried to convince myself, but I wasn’t so sure.  
Later that day, Arejay came into the van, already staggering a little bit.  
“Arejay, have you already been drinking today? It’s three in the afternoon!”  
One whiff of his breath was answer enough.  
“Jesus, Arejay. Come here and have a seat. We need to talk.”  
“Ugh. What, Lzzy? I’ve got a party to get to.”  
“This early in the day?”  
“Yeah. My new friends start early.”  
“New friends? Who?”  
“These chicks I met a few gigs ago. They’ve been following us around the country. They’re serious super fans, and they’re hot.”  
“Well, that explains a lot,” I said exasperatedly as he continued to just stand there. I rolled my eyes. “Listen, Arejay. We’ve got a serious problem. They’re going to drop us from the label if you don’t get this drinking thing under control. You’re generating way too much bad publicity.”  
“What?! They’d drop us because of me drinking? Every rocker drinks!”  
“Yeah, but not every rocker lets it interfere with his work and put him in danger! Arejay, I know you drove drunk last night! Where the hell did you even get a car anyway?”  
“It was Allison’s.”  
“Allison? Who the fuck is Allison?”  
“One of the chicks I was telling you about. Damn, Lzzy, keep up.”  
He turned and started walking towards the door, still staggering.  
“Lzzy, I don’t know what the deal with the record label is, but if they think they’ve seen me drunk, they have no IDEA what drunk is. And I’ll show them alright. How dare they try to threaten me and my sister?” he said, slurring almost every word.  
“Wait! Arejay, stop! We’re not done here! Arejay!”  
I jumped up to try and stop him, but he was already getting in a car presumably heading to his party.  
“Later, sis!”  
Aw, fuck. I kicked the door of the van and just hoped he would be okay.  
I got to the venue ten minutes before we were supposed to go on, clearly a lot later than we generally shoot for. I had been looking for Arejay all afternoon, calling him, trying all of his usual hangouts in this city, but I hadn’t heard anything. I desperately hoped that he would already be at the venue. Maybe by some miracle he had actually been on time today.  
“Joe! Have you seen Arejay?”  
“No, he’s not with you?” Joe replied, seeming extremely concerned. “We go on in ten minutes!”  
“Shit! What if he’s passed out somewhere, or worse?”  
“Not only that, we don’t have a backup drummer! What are we going to do?”  
I knew what I was going to do. I knew EXACTLY what I was going to do. Dad was right; clearly nothing was going to get through to him besides drastic measures. Just then, my phone buzzed from an incoming call. It was Arejay.  
“Arejay! Where the fuck are you?! We go on in five minutes!”  
“Yeah, uh, I don’t think I’m gonna make it, sis. See, I’m having such a great time at this party; can I get a rain check?”  
It was clear by how slurred his speech was that he was incredibly drunk. Not to mention the fact that he was trying to get out of a gig! This was so unlike him! What happened to the dream we started when we were just kids?  
“What?! No you cannot take a rain check! Get your ass over here!”  
“Uh huh. Thanks, sis, you’re the best,” he said clearly not having listened to a word I said.  
“Arejay! Don’t you dare hang up the-” Click. He disconnected. “Arejay!”  
“Lzzy! What’s going on? Where’s Arejay?” Joe demanded.  
We could now hear the crowd chanting our band name. It sounded almost deafening to me. All of my freaks, waiting to hear a show that clearly could not go on. We’d never played a show without Arejay, and I don’t think we could. He was such an essential part of the music. It just wouldn’t be the same. I steeled myself to face the crowd and walked out on stage.  
“Memphis!” I shouted.  
I was met with cheers and excited faces.  
“Come on! Quiet down for a sec.”  
Everyone looked extremely confused, and began mumbling to themselves. I could hear things like “What’s going on?”, “Where’s the drummer?”, “Why did she stop everything?”  
“Memphis, I’m very sorry to disappoint you all. I know we promised you a rock show, and you’re going to get one… but not tonight. We are having some urgent family issues and we need to postpone. All of you will be refunded for your tickets and we’ll keep you posted on when the makeup show will be.”  
After that, I left the stage, and all of my shocked and disappointed fans. I felt horrible. I had never felt like this before. We’d never cancelled a show! We’re Halestorm! We live for our fans! But all of that had been ruined…by Arejay.  
“Lzzy! NOW, will you do something about your little brother?” Joe demanded.  
“Yeah, this is completely unacceptable!” Josh conceded.  
“I will!” I shot back, “Trust me, I will.”  
I told Joe and Josh to stay out the bus for the next 24 hours and gave them some money for motel rooms. Arejay and I were going to be needing some privacy. “I can’t believe I’m really going to do this,” I thought to myself. “But it has to be done.”  
The next morning, I sat on my bed thinking about what I was going to do. How do I even get him to let me do this? I don’t think I’m strong enough to pin him down. Do I even put him over my knee? Or do I bend him over something? Ugh. Why me? I could have just made one of the guys do it. With how pissed they were, I’m sure they wouldn’t have minded too much. But I was his sister. It had to be me.  
“Ugh. My head.”  
I looked over to see that Arejay had woken up, extremely hungover, but at least he was sober. He stretched and got out of bed, walking over to the couch and turning the TV on. I huffed before walking over and turning it off.  
“Hey! What are you doing?” he said.  
“What am I doing? What are you doing?! You missed the gig last night!”  
“What are you talking about? We played Atlanta last night and we’re playing Memphis tonight.”  
I looked at him, shocked. I could tell by his expression that he honestly didn’t remember yesterday.  
“Arejay! We played Atlanta two nights ago and we were supposed to play Memphis LAST night!”  
“What? No, it’s Saturday.”  
“No, Arejay, it’s Sunday. You were so drunk yesterday that you called me and asked for a rain check!”  
“What? I’d never do that! I love this band just as much as you do! I’d never bail on a gig!”  
“Yeah, well, you did last night.”  
I showed him my phone with an extremely angry email from our manager on it demanding to know why Arejay hadn’t been present.  
“What? No. This is all wrong. I’d never do that.”  
“Arejay, do you even remember me talking to you yesterday?”  
“Yeah, of course I do! You told me that the label would drop us if I didn’t shape up.”  
“Yeah? And what did you do when you left?”  
“I don’t remember. I just remember getting in a car with a bunch of girls. But I made it to the show. I had to.”  
“No, Arejay, you didn’t. And now we’re risking losing everything we’ve ever worked for because of your stupid mistakes.”  
Arejay stared at the floor solemnly. He was clearly ashamed with himself now that he realized what he had done and the gravity of the situation.  
“I-I don’t know what to say, sis. I’ll stop drinking though. That’s for sure. Nothing is worth losing our dream.”  
“Now you’re sounding more like yourself. But I can’t take any chances. This is just too serious.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Arejay, do you remember when you were sneaking out all the time when we were teenagers? Staying out past curfew and getting in trouble?”  
“Yeah, of course,” he said, smirking, “Those were some good times.”  
“Yeah? And why’d you finally stop breaking the rules?”  
“Because….” He trailed off, remembering what had happened and flushing a deep red. “Because Dad took me out back and whipped my ass so bad I couldn’t sit for weeks.”  
I raised an eyebrow, and all of the color that had come to Arejay’s cheeks quickly drained from them.  
“Y-you can’t be serious! Is Dad here or something?” he said, looking around as though Dad may jump out from behind the couch.  
“No, Arejay. But I did talk to Dad, and he said this is the only way I could be sure that you would stop fucking up. I didn’t want to believe him at first, but after last night, I don’t think I have a choice.”  
He stared at me in disbelief. “W-what? So YOU want to SPANK me? Are you out of your mind?”  
“Look. How about we just backtrack to all of the trouble you’ve caused us recently and you tell me whether you think you deserve it.”  
He continued to look stunned for a moment before again looking down and revisiting some of the shame he had felt before.  
“Listen, bro. It’s not anything weird, okay? I’m not looking to get anything out of this besides security for our band. I may sing about this shit, but this is totally different and extremely serious. You can’t continue on like this.”  
He looked up at me again, looking like a lot like a scared little boy. “B-but. Can’t I just promise never to drink again and call it a day?” he said with his voice wavering, but he seemed to realize that that wasn’t an option anymore.  
One look from me confirmed that. He seemed to give up and looked at me as though he was asking what to do next. I sighed.  
“Come on. Stand up and bend over the back of this chair,” I said, pulling one of the folding chairs out from the small table in our bus.  
Arejay looked embarrassed, but did as I asked. He put his hands on the seat and seemed to hang on for dear life. His legs were shaking slightly and he couldn’t seem to make eye contact with me. I walked over to the closet and tried to find a suitable belt, but literally all of the ones that I had had spikes on them. I was trying to punish him, not kill him. I looked around for something, anything that could possibly work. Boots? No. High heels? Yikes. Finally, my eyes landed on my guitar, with its white heavy leather strap. That’ll work, I thought. I detached the strap from the guitar and doubled it over, holding it in one hand and letting it rest against the palm of the other.  
I walked back over to Arejay and stood behind him. I realized that Dad probably didn’t leave his pants up when he dealt with him before. I needed to make sure this sunk in, so…  
“Arejay, pull your pants down to your knees.”  
“What?!”  
“You can leave your boxers up, but you need to feel this. I don’t ever want to have to repeat this.”  
Arejay hesitated a minute. Then he shook his head no and stared at the chair. His defiance reminded me exactly why we had to do this. He was so hard-headed. I drew back the strap and then cracked it across his ass with just about as much force as I could muster. He literally screamed and jumped out of position rubbing like crazy.  
“Arejay! Unless you want every hit to be just like that, get back over the chair, and pull your damn pants down!” I demanded sternly.  
He looked at me, seeming shocked that I could be so harsh. I was usually the fun older sister, goofing off on stage and never taking anything too seriously. But not right now. No, this was different and he seemed to finally realize that when he bent back over the chair and pushed his pants down to his knees.  
“Good. Now brace yourself. This isn’t gonna be fun.”  
Without missing a beat, I swung the strap again, not as hard this time, but definitely enough for it to hurt like a bitch. Arejay gasped in pain, and I could see his face scrunch up in an attempt not to cry out. Perfect. I’m not killing him, but he’s definitely feeling this, I thought.  
I landed two more strokes in almost the same place, gauging his reaction. The second stroke had an effect similar to the first, but after the third he actually whimpered a little and my gut knotted up in sympathy. It may not have been by our dad, but I knew what a strapping felt like, so I knew exactly what he was feeling right now. I also knew that drawing it out would only make it worse for both of us, so I began landing strokes about a second apart each all over his ass.  
Around the fifth stroke, he began letting out little yelps with each hit. He was visibly trying not to cry as the rhythmic strikes landed on his butt. Ironic that a drummer could be hurt so much by the rhythm of a strap. Around fifteen, tears started running down his face and pooling on the seat of the chair below him.  
“Please, Sis! I can’t take any more of this! You’re going to actually hurt me!” he cried out.  
He was such a drama queen. I was definitely not doing damage. I was aware of how heavy the strap was and I was controlling my strength accordingly. However, if he kept up with his defiant attitude, I might have to increase the severity of his punishment to ensure that this would actually make an impact.  
“Lzzy, stop! That’s enough!” he said through his tears, trying to sound much more tough than I’m sure he actually felt.  
He stood up and turned around, facing me with the same defiance that I had been seeing from him way too often recently.  
“Arejay, get back over the chair. We’re not done here.”  
“No! You can’t do this to me! I’m a grown man! I don’t have to take this! Fuck the record label and fuck this band!”  
My eyes went wide. Did he just say “fuck this band”? No way. Not Arejay. Not the brother I had founded this band with almost twenty years ago. It was just his pain talking, and I knew that, but it still was disconcerting and he clearly was not getting the message. I fixed him with a glare that would scare almost anyone, and his confidence visibly faltered.  
“Lzzy, I-I didn’t mean that. Come on. Look, I’m going back over the chair, okay?” he said, bending back over in a desperate attempt to appease me.  
I wasn’t angry. I was just extremely shocked and disappointed. And he was about to feel just how disappointed I was in him. I reached forward and yanked his boxers down with no regard for his modesty. No, clearly he could be allowed no leniency. This is how it was going to have to be.  
“Lzzy, wait- AH!”  
The strap cracked down on his now bare, and already extremely red ass, and he wailed out in agony. I no longer felt sympathy or awkwardness. I had to get his head back on straight. It was clearer to me now more than ever. He began sobbing.  
“Lzzy, please! Ow! I’m sorry! Ah! Please! Unh! No more!”  
I lit into his ass, leaving no time between strokes for him to recover. He eventually went limp over the chair, no longer crying out as his body shook with his sobs. I recognized the change and decided to wrap things up.  
“Am I getting through to you now, Arejay?”  
SMACK!  
“Ah, yes, sis!”  
“Are you going to binge drink again?”  
SMACK!  
“No! I swear!”  
“And are you going to show up to all practices and gigs ON TIME?”  
SMACK SMACK!  
“Ah! Yes! Yes, I will!”  
“Good! Because if you drink excessively again or miss even one more practice without a valid excuse, we will be right- SMACK! back- SMACK! here! SMACK!”  
Arejay let out whimpers with each of those smacks and nodded frantically, still a sobbing mess. His ass was as red as his hair and it was miracle he was still upright.  
“And you better not EVER miss another gig without a damn good reason!”  
I gave him one more extra hard smack across the area where his ass met the tops of his thighs and finally dropped the strap. He screamed at the final smack and then began to cry in small gasps, clearly having finally gotten the message.  
I pulled his boxers back over his lower half to preserve his modesty as I turned him around and pulled him into a hug.  
“I-I’m so s-sorry, sis,” he choked out between sobs. “I love this band. I love our life. I love what we do. I can’t believe I put that all at risk. I’m sorry!”  
“Sh. It’s okay. I forgive you. I’m sure the guys will too, and I’ll get everything worked out with the record label, okay?” I said, trying to comfort him.  
He nodded, burying his face in my shoulder.  
“I love you, Arejay.”  
“I love you too, sis.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Leave me a comment or a kudos! :)


End file.
